


For God's Sake Ellis the 'e' is Silent

by scythequeen



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: F/M, Gen Fic, Kink Meme, One-Sided Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythequeen/pseuds/scythequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rochelle tries to teach Ellis how to say Depeche Mode</p>
            </blockquote>





	For God's Sake Ellis the 'e' is Silent

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first l4d writings. Written as a kink meme response for the request 
> 
> "How about Rochelle trying to teach Ellis how to prononce “Depeche Mode” and have Ellis think it’s De-petch-E mode. It just seems like the Ellis thing to think, y’know?"

“Alright Ellis, focus. I know you can do this. Depeche Mode, De-peche Mo-de.” Rochelle spoke slowly, Pointing to her T-shirt at each syllable. Sounding for all the world like a teacher catering to a special needs student.

“De-petch-e mode.”

The distorted pronunciation made her cringe. “No, no, boy are you even listening to the sounds coming out of my mouth?”

The mechanic grinned sheepishly, “Sorry, Ro. How’s it go again?”

Taking a breath to settle her patience Rochelle once again brought her finger up to point at the letters on her chest “Ok, just… here, just say each part after me. De-“

“De-“

“-peche.” She took care to emphasize the soft “ch” at the end.

“-peche.” Her eyes brightened, sweet Jesus he had it!

“Mode.”

“Mode.”

“That’s it! Now just run it all together.”

“De-petch-e Mode”

The smile building on her face quickly fell “What? No! God Ellis, you just said it two seconds ago!”

Ellis apologized again and urged Rochelle for one more try.

On the other side of the safe house Nick nudged Coach and gestured toward Rochelle and her ‘student’ with a smirk. “How long do you think before she realizes Overalls’ just playing dumb so he can stare at her tits?”


End file.
